


Sasuke in Naruto: Shippūden/Naruto in Boruto

by atatamori



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atatamori/pseuds/atatamori
Summary: 《一个破碎的我如何拯救一个破碎的你》疾风助X叔鸣





	Sasuke in Naruto: Shippūden/Naruto in Boruto

木叶的七代目刚踏进火影的办公室，就察觉到了另一人的存在。他反手关上门，面露警惕，沉声问道：“谁在那？”  
来者全无擅闯木叶重点地区的紧张与惶恐，只缓步走出，倚在办公桌上时反倒面露桀骜。  
七代目瞠目，张了半天嘴才愕然道：“佐助？”他下意识皱眉，“你不是去雨忍村出任务了吗？而且……”他来回观察了几圈，摸摸下巴，“怎么变成这个样子了？”  
“你和他，是那种关系。”来人张口就是质问的语气。  
“我和谁？”七代目莫名其妙，有些摸不着头脑，“又是哪种关系？不说这个，你快变回来吧。现在这个模样我看不习惯。”  
这句话就好像加油站里被随手丢下的一个烟蒂，卷起对岸飓风的一只倒霉的蝴蝶，瞬间就让对面的人黑了脸。  
他几步走上来，一把抓住现任火影的右手腕，表情不善，“你还和他交换了定情信物！”  
“定——什么玩意？”自认单身多年，至今只与一个男人保持并维持着肮脏的PY关系的七代目越发茫然了——火之国木叶村村长漩涡鸣人向广大群众正直指出，这里的PY就是朋友的简称而已，想歪的一律扣一个月奖金。“你怎么突然变得这么奇怪啦？”七代目望着缩小了十几岁的挚友，开始满心担忧，“你不会是吃了什么毒蘑菇了吧？”  
和那年佐助离村后多年第一次相见的模样一样，眼前这个还只可以称作“男孩”的年轻忍者：上衣把胸腹全都袒露在外，下身裤子外用一条粗大的麻绳系着一块围布，神情冷漠无比，又往往容易在眼里点燃一把难消的火焰。此刻这团火正熊熊燃烧着，不仅是要给自己燃起毫不留情与毫不动容的决心，还是要烧掉面前男人的衣物，把那具让他的心思变得复杂无比的躯体全然袒露于外的赤裸。  
“你说什么关系。”他的声音听起来带了几分冷漠的讽刺。他用力把手中缠着绷带的手腕往主人的身后压，同时一只脚蛮横地挤进主人两腿之间，在男人瞪大了眼好像还完全没回过神来的表情里，恶狠狠地咬住对方修长的脖颈。“就是这种关系。”起身时，七代目甚至在他的牙尖上看到了几条血丝。  
“呃、诶——”七代目长大了嘴，难以置信自己正在遭受的事情，但脖子上传来的痛感却货真价实，时刻都在提醒着他这不是什么奇怪的梦，也不是过度劳累后出现的幻觉。  
“你到底吃了什么东西？”七代目又惊又怒，想起身把这奇怪的友人强行拎到医院去做个详细检查。  
“不要动！”对方沉下声警告了一句。直到这时才让月光为七代目撕开黑暗的遮掩，露出他眼底深处些微的无措与恼恨。  
七代目很快软下了嗓子——这是他担任火影多年以来驾轻就熟的“对待孩子秘诀”：“怎么了？发生了什么？有什么问题尽管和我说就是。想要做什么我都尽量满足你。”  
“有什么问题？”可眼前这名忍者注定了不是村里那些光是看到他笑容就满心崇拜与顺服的小孩，见到他这幅模样反而更加愤怒，“我要和你做你和他做的那种事。你也满足我？”  
“我和他做的那种事？是哪种——”七代目像是这时才意识到了一直插在自己腿间的那条腿似的，顿时哑口无声。心里闪过一个念头，却拼命地否定再否定，最终结果是不知道偏移到了哪里，突然觉得“那个男人原来从小到大想做那种事的表示方法都没变过啊”而有了几分好笑。  
见他这幅好像半点也不在意的模样，年轻忍者更是火冒三丈，径直用空闲的一只手沿火影袍滑上去，在凸起的某处狠狠地揪了一把。火影大人吃痛地哼了一声，捂着自己的胸口，半天才意识到眼下这个场景根本就容不得自己东想西想——这个年轻的友人，是认真地想要和他做爱的。  
“不行！”他把头摇得拨浪鼓似的，“绝对不行！”  
“为什么？”一股更明显阴沉的乌云缠绕上了佐助年轻的眉眼，“你和他，”他冷冷嗤笑，“已经不知道做过多少次了吧？”  
“他？你到底说的是谁啊？”鸣人犯愁地抓头发，“我就只和你一个——啊！”他灵光一现，“你说的是长大的你吧。”  
对方看起来更加神情不善了。  
哪怕是英明神武的七代目也觉得自己上来就拒绝的逻辑有些不对：既然已经和眼前这个人的成年版做过不知道多少次羞羞的事情了，为什么就不能接受这个模样的他？  
为什么呢？七代目看着眼前脸色越来越阴沉的少年佐助疯狂地运转头脑，“啊！”他一时福至心灵，“都是因为你个子不够！”  
话说出口后，他有过那么两三秒钟的后悔，但多半还是难以言说的爽快：从十二岁到现在三十二岁，多少年了？多少年了！他都不得不忍受每次相遇都比佐助矮上那么一丁点的身高差。老实告诉你吧，七代目居高临下地看着这个年轻的佐助扬眉吐气，我已经忍了很久了！  
“……”佐助额上的青筋冒了出来。  
这么多年了，已经成功当上了火影的漩涡鸣人依然没有领悟过来何谓一时口快的下场。  
“下来。”他扯着火影袍的衣领坐在火影的办公椅上。  
“下？下到哪里？”  
回答的人用眼神示意自己的大腿。  
七代目有些哭笑不得，直到现在还依然把佐助当做佐助对待——个子还没有自己高，情绪掩藏得很拙劣，想要挑战成年人世界的秘密却总显出自己笨拙稚嫩的一面。他安抚他，像安抚一个孩子：“别开玩笑啦。我们一起去找樱看看你为什么会变成这个样子吧。”  
为了实证自己并不只是说说而已，“孩子”用手覆上了七代目沉睡的下体。他的手带着些初次尝试的兴奋颤抖，但又带着性格里惯有的沉稳冷静。“别开玩笑的人是你吧，”他用双腿强行分开七代目闭拢的腿间，而用手像玩弄什么小宠物似的对着男人的私密处抚弄起来，并一路顺畅地滑进对方后面的臀缝间，带着几分叫人恼火的好奇戳弄。  
“这不是可以开玩笑的事情。”他抓住那只手，摆出火影严肃的脸，试图担当语重心长的长辈形象，“你还是个小孩。”  
“对着一个小孩，”对方用另一只手戳了戳微鼓的裤裆处，“你这里也不是兴奋得湿掉了。”  
七代目很有些羞耻地脸红起来。按理来说，自己眼前的这个人是年少版的恋人，而恋人，是与他做这种事次数多到了不到欺负过头的程度很难感到难为情的对象。但当恋人真的以年纪这样小的模样出现在他面前，还用着毫无半点技巧可言的手段来试图挑逗他时，他却的的确确地被挑逗成功了。作为一个身经百战的成年男人，漩涡鸣人很难得地在恋人面前表现得像个纯情的年轻姑娘起来。  
“这、这是……”他咬住嘴唇，想要用疼痛来迫使自己维持一个大人的冷静与从容。  
他当然可以轻易打败这个年纪的佐助——绑起来扔到医院去，禁锢住让他自己冷静一个夜晚。但他绝不愿在明知这样做法的后果时，选择这样的途径。这个模样的佐助，他太过熟悉了。用武力强行拒绝他以后可能造成的后果，他也想得出无数种可怕的可能。  
佐助黑色的眼睛纯净得像一汪透彻的春泉，嘴里又说着已经无法单纯用“坦诚”来形容的话语：“你湿了。”他从洇湿的布料里准确地捉住那个敏感的头部，“我想上你，”他擒住弱点，便提出要求，“你让他上你。为什么要拒绝我？”  
他强迫男人那只没有受过伤的手摸上自己的下体，“我是不是孩子，光凭口舌判断可不行。”  
这句话被不纯洁的大人延伸出了更多的意思，被“孩子”抓在手中的器官明显地抖动了一下，裤子的面料又加湿了一块。他联想到很多事情。比如眼前这个人的成年体尽管做这种事情时往往不是很爱说话，但似乎每一次都笃定了要把身下这个男人，被世界尊敬与崇拜的英雄操成被自己稍稍一碰，就不自觉地张开双腿祈求怜爱的浪荡模样。还比如，只要他在过程中控制住了自己不去触摸下身，而是任由对方给予高潮，男人就会像给予奖励似的舔弄他的身体。他不自觉地夹紧双腿，往日大而明亮的蓝色眼睛被绯红的眼眶与荡漾的水光修饰得迷离又煽情。  
“你看。”年轻的佐助用平板的语气描述，就像往日里下属向火影陈述报告似的。明明还不到三十岁时那种轻车熟路的程度，但已经早早具备了即使自己兴奋到爆炸也能冷静地玩弄他的雏形，“火影大人，你已经想要得不得了了。”  
“不、不行。”尽管双腿正在轻微的打颤，固执的火影大人依然要恪守自己的底线，“你不行。”  
“如果是我强迫的话，就可以了？”他冷着声问。  
火影大人好说好歹地才劝理智回来现了个身，“那、那也……”  
“总之在言语上你半分也不会退缩就是了。”他做出总结。  
“你、你知道就、就好……”  
“所以让你的嘴巴用来说话都是徒劳。”佐助用两根手指插入了还在试图反驳些什么的嘴巴。奇怪的感觉，他想。因为合不拢嘴而大量分泌的唾液把手指几乎浸泡在里头，牙齿与手指间相合度不高的磕碰也时有发生，很热，很湿润，若是说这就感到身体上的快意了还远不至于。  
但，佐助看着眼前勉强坐在办公桌边缘上的男人心想，看着这样一个高大、强壮的男人，从“那个人”的认知里知道，这个世界上最强大的忍者，因为不愿意咬伤他的手指，而露出勉强自己张开嘴任他亵玩得满脸通红、甚至眼角噙着眼泪的模样——这样的观感，甚至超过身体上能得到的快乐。  
是了，他捏住那截柔软、闪躲的舌头，一寸寸地摸过，又轻轻地揉弄，放任心中那股怪异的感觉肆虐。对于这张从很久以前就让自己又气又喜的嘴，他就想着要这样地对待它。  
佐助用空出的手把火影的裤子扯下一截，只把半挺的器官露出来。他捏了捏男人变得赤裸的龟头，无师自通了长大后在床事上霸道的支配模式。“坐下来。”他命令道。  
就算是专门派出一个智囊团来思考，也得不出在男性的弱点被“敌人”好好地掌握在手里支配时该怎样反抗的方法——即使这个人是强大的火影大人也不成。口不能言的七代目只好委委屈屈地顺着“敌人”的意思，跨坐在了对方的腿上，而正在溢出液体的器官抵在尚只有腹肌雏形的腹部上，留下煽情的痕迹。  
“你把我的衣服弄脏了，火影大人。”他听起来很正经地在抱怨，就像在街上被疯跑的青年撞上，手中的饮料倒在了身上的那种平淡感。可同时他又把被抱怨的人想要辩驳的嘴堵得严实。更甚，他把那条始终在尝试着逃走的舌头轻柔又不失强硬地扯了出来，在强迫男人低头与自己接吻的时候，方便他能把那条像什么小动物似的可爱扭动的舌头纳入口中，换一种途径来玩弄。  
他的生疏在男人的舌头上留下了细小的伤口，但他的热情让男人的下体完全挺立了起来，颤抖着吐出液体，像是和主人的眼睛一样，委屈地流下眼泪。在男人不自觉啜泣着退回去的时候，他吸了口气把头靠在对方的肩膀上，“你要怎么赔我？”  
“……怎么还是我赔了？”火影大人说话时的声音还是含糊不清的。  
“当然是你赔。你自己瞧。”他把自己衣服扯平了示意给男人看，其实因为上衣的袒露过多，倒是身体上留下的湿迹更多。但这幅糟糕的模样显然让火影大人羞耻得不敢再看第二眼，并且在年轻叛忍的固执坚持下，有些茫然地看着他说：“对、对不起……”  
“我的手指也被你弄湿了。”他下意识地皱眉。  
被玩弄得晕乎乎的七代目吸了吸鼻子，老老实实地听他抱怨，“抱歉……”  
“只说道歉就够了吗？这就是作为火影的诚意了？”他几乎有些严厉了。  
“那、那怎么办？”七代目还在擦下巴上被他弄出来的唾液。  
年轻的忍者用手指在火影下身的柱体上套弄了几次，又忍不住掐了下正因冒出体液而扩张了些的小口，引起主人新一轮压抑的低呼。  
他再一次顺着会阴滑到后面的穴口上去，沾满了先前唾液的手指沿着褶皱滑动了一圈后，用力按了进去。他用一根手指在柔软的内壁上攻城掠地，像是初次走出巢穴的幼崽般好奇地探索一个全新的世界，带着一些不满与一些被压抑的兴奋说：“你这里都打开了。”他又插进第二根手指，像是想要用手指的分离来撑开这个湿热、狭窄的甬道，“就这么想要吗？”  
火影大人吸足了一口气，试图把自己从这可怕的处境上抽离。“呜！”他被惩罚的动作弄得瘫软在少年的身上。  
“不是说了要赔我？”他的声音里藏着几乎压制不住的悸动，甚至为此颤抖起来，“自己扩张给我看。”  
七代目呆愣了好一会儿，才意识到这句话的意思。他通红着脸努力摇头，“不、不行，就是不行。”  
“你看。”佐助像是他才是年长的那一方似的，换成两只手托住男人的屁股，两根食指把穴口拉开了一个小口。他用诱哄的语气在男人的耳边低声说话：“是很简单的事情。我已经帮你撑开了，你自己只要再多插几根去揉揉就好。”  
“不……”七代目的下唇被咬出了血丝，却就连这样的方式都被对方的嘴唇夺走。僵持了好一会儿，七代目才意识到，就如他之前自夸的最了解佐助不过，他也清楚地明白此时如果自己不照着他的话去做，对方就可能想出更糟糕的法子来，或者就这么把他的身体撑开晾着整一晚上。  
他压抑地呜咽了一声，迫不得已地用自己颤颤巍巍的手伸到身体后面去，顺着被他人撑开的口子，为待会儿的承受劳心劳力地做起准备工作来。而在他自己插弄自己的时候，始作俑者也在他的耳边用好听、熟悉，却稚嫩了许多的声音低喘着，时而舔舐他的耳廓，时而咬噬他的侧颈——他有充分的理由相信现在自己从下巴、喉结到肩膀，全都被印上了数不清的牙印与吻痕。  
“你是小狗吗……”他带着鼻音低笑了声。  
在这件事上受不得半点挑衅与嘲笑的新手瞬间黑了脸。他把手指收了回来，又在前方的器官上捏弄着欺负。“已经够了吧？”他听上去远没有面上表现得冷静，“现在，自己坐上来。”

虽然早就料到了之前那些过程的最终环节，但真正被这样命令的时候，七代目还是感到十分羞惭地垂下了脸，“还、还是算了吧……”他试图做最后的补救，已经是三十岁以上的人了，还是总会天真地在这种时候问箭在弦上的对方：我们下次再来吧/不如再等一天？他很是期待地看着椅子里的忍者，“等你回到成年形态——”  
年轻的忍者把他的屁股托举到自己挺立的下身的正上方，头部停在入口处欲进不进。他有些不耐烦了，“自己握着我的放进去。”  
此时此刻，七代目真是有了流泪的冲动。先前他总是把这个少年版的佐助不管在技术上，还是说话语气、行为方式上，都和自己熟悉的成年状态划分得泾渭分明，当做原型机与最新研究成功的机体。但现在看来，尽管没有了成年时的熟练技术——在他的身上练出来的，没有了不管什么时候都能在床事上玩弄他于鼓掌的沉着冷静——依然是由他全程陪同修炼出来的，但在毫不遮掩的直率要求这一方面，看来还是年轻的佐助更胜一筹。  
“快点，”更坦率的佐助坦率地催促着，“里面都已经充分准备好了吧，难道还要再扩张一次？”  
……不管是哪个选项都不想要。火影大人难堪地闭上了眼，咬了咬牙狠下心：管他的呢！反正都是佐助本人，等他恢复正常了就找他大肆抱怨去。他鼓足气握住尚未有过任何经验的火热器官往自己的体内塞去。  
佐助的大小从来都不是短时间内就能充分接纳的类型。如今看来，这也并不是成年后的厚积薄发，而是一贯的上天青睐。而这个体位本身就是最不好进入的姿势，就算是自认为早已习惯佐助身体的七代目也只能颤着腿，艰难地喘息着，脖子高高往后昂起，露出漂亮而难得显出纤弱的线条——惹得另一人情不自禁地又咬了上去。  
“啊！”七代目被突然的疼痛弄得一时软下了腰，因此造成了一口气把那个决不能以“小”来形容的器官纳入体内的结果。他艰难地吐纳着，想要忘记自己刚刚在年纪现在比自己小得多的恋人面前发出了高亢的尖叫。若是往常，对方一定要抓住机会更深地欺负他了，但现在也只是发出了舒服的低喘，沉浸在了首次尝试的如潮快感之中。  
缓过神后，他捏了捏男人结实的腰侧，皱了皱眉，“怎么还不动？”  
七代目被这种理所当然的语气弄得很是气恼，但在身体相连的情况下，他清楚地知道自己只要抱怨就一定会被深深地挺入、快速地进出，直到自己低泣着说出求饶的话为止——他才不信那个成年版和这个少年版在这种恶趣味上会有什么大的差别。他只好按着对方尚嫌单薄的肩膀，自己上下着，让对方的下体在身体里动作起来。  
过了会儿，佐助就开始有些不满这动作的单调起来。他左右看了看，便拉起了火影的衣服下摆，直到把性感的人鱼线与腹肌全部露出来，连绯红的乳头也袒露在外头为止，才把卷起的衣服举到男人的嘴边，“咬住。”他又下了命令。  
七代目满腹无奈与纵容地听从他的话。  
现在，早有计划的年轻忍者就可以尽情玩弄眼前挺立的绯红两点了。他毫无技巧地揉弄着柔韧光滑的胸肌，很快发现了就算是在自己的蛮力揉捏下，这两处器官也违背主人意愿的极其敏感，“连你的这里都被他玩弄成性器一般的存在了。”他用牙齿叼住变得硬挺的乳头，让那处坚硬却又十分柔软的地方在自己的唇齿间被戏弄、被舔玩、被啃咬。  
正因为缺乏经验，他才一直到了男人发出不满的呜咽声时，才发现了被忽视已久的另一侧。但他并不宽容——像是成年时那般温柔地安抚，而是用手指把乳头下面的一些软肉也连带着掐弄起来。在对方发出抵抗的声音时，又捏着小小的男性乳头往外拉去，一边让它迫使延长，一边还要搓弄着带给主人疼痛以外的快感，像是想要把这处男性的“与生具有”，凭一己之力就改造成敏感、红肿的女性特有模样。  
现在主人欲哭无泪，恨不得那里像开始一样，最好一直都不要被恶劣的“敌人”发现才好。


End file.
